


king's game

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, Established Relationship, F/M, The Pocky Game, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, background Gladnis - Freeform, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: You play the Pocky Game with Regis.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	king's game

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.

You’re lounging on the opulent king-size bed that you share with Regis, dressed in lacy black lingerie, thigh high socks and garters, half-covered by loosely-tied black silk robe with a rhinestone Star of Lucis on the back. You’ve got your tablet open, and you’re doing a bit of online shopping. The king’s black credit card is on a nearby pillow, and your cart is full of some of the season’s newest designer purses, clothes, and jewelry. You hope that Regis approves. He loves shopping for you, but also gives you the freedom to buy whatever catches your fancy. And besides, it’s a nice way to spend the afternoon while he’s in meetings with his council. You’d seen your king most of the morning, and then again for lunch—it's four pm now, and you’re hoping that this meeting ends soon so that you can spend more time with Regis. You idly think about slipping on some flats and wandering the Citadel halls to tease the glaives, and maybe fluster Regis in the throne room, but decide against it—he's probably still reeling from that exact stunt you pulled yesterday. 

As you browse the online hub of designer goods, you hear the door click. A slow smile spreads across your face, plump body shivering on instinct as you hear the tell-tale footfalls of your king and his cane. You don’t move from the bed, but do grab the card and begin the checkout process. 

“My sweet?” Regis calls. 

“Bedroom, my love,” you reply, typing in the Citadel’s address and your private phone number, should the company need to reach you about your purchases. You hit _confirm purchase_ just as Regis enters the bedroom, his sharp green eyes crinkling at the corners, face softening as he takes in the lingerie that hugs your curves. 

“Oh, what a lovely view to return to.” Regis moves to the bed and leans his cane against his bedside table, crawling to you, slowing when he sees the black card in your hand. “Oh? Doing some shopping, _________?” 

You smile and nod, clicking buttons on the tablet to take a screenshot of the confirmation page, leaning to place it and the credit card on your own bedside table. You turn to Regis and move toward him, placing a soft kiss on his lips, one hand reaching up to pet along his beard on instinct. “Just a few new bags, some seasonal pieces. I got you some things, too. But! It’s a surprise. You’ll just have to wait and see.” 

Regis grins. “Now now, my star, you know that you are the only gift that I need.” 

“I couldn’t help it. I saw so many things that reminded me of you...” 

Regis places his hand on top of yours, stilling your touch of his bearded cheek. You shiver with the warmth of him. “You’re so generous, my sweet. I truly do not deserve you.” 

You giggle and lean forward to kiss him again, this time slow and sweet; you melt as Regis opens up for you, and you swallow your king’s moans like oxygen. 

But abruptly, he pulls away, eyes full of mischief. “Before you draw me in with that luscious attire,” he purrs, “I have something that I want to try.” 

You tilt your head and smirk. “Hmmmm, _before_? You haven’t learned a new position, then?” 

He snorts. “Not this time, my sweet.” Regis shifts until he’s cross-legged on the bed, sitting and facing you. 

You mirror him, and watch as he draws a red box of Pocky from the pocket of his cloak. You laugh. “Oh—are we going to play The Pocky Game?” 

Regis blinks up at you in surprise, actually pouting a little. “Oh no, you know about this already? Clarus was telling me how he’d seen Ignis and Gladiolus playing it...” 

You laugh. “It’s a very popular game, Regis. I’m sorry I spoiled it for you, though.” 

“It’s okay, my star. I’m actually glad you know, because now you can teach me how to play properly. I’m very sure that Clarus glossed over some details.” Regis grins, holding out the box to you. 

You nod and take it, opening the box and the white package within, drawing out a singular chocolate-covered biscuit. You place the bare portion in your mouth, holding the rest of the stick suspended. 

“So I bite the other end, and then we race to see who eats the most, meeting in the middle,” Regis confirms. “At least, that’s how Clarus put it.” 

You smile widely around the snack and nod. 

Regis leans forward, taking the chocolate end in his mouth, closing his full lips around it. 

As soon as he does, you begin to nibble forward, laughing. Regis’ eyes go wide and he jumps into action, biting and biting—but you reach him first, pressing your lips against his and biting off the biggest chunk of Pocky. You sit back, chew, and swallow, chubby body shaking with laughter at the king’s amused face. 

“I think I won that round,” you tease, coughing a little in the aftermath. 

Regis plants his hands firmly on his knees. “Best two out of three. And if I win, you have to show me the gifts you’ve picked out.” 

You smirk as you draw out another stick of Pocky. “I don’t lose, Regis.” 

Regis levels his gaze at you, staring you down with a nearly-feral look. “We will see, my star.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of Pocky Game stories here recently, huh? XD I'm on a kick apparently.


End file.
